This invention relates to an apparatus for treating the inside surface of tubular members with liquids, consisting of a treating container provided with supports for the tubular members, nozzles for connection to one end of each tubular member and supply lines for supplying liquids to the nozzles.
In some cases it is necessary to treat the inside surface of tubular members with liquids, such as picklers. The treatment should be as uniform as possible throughout the inside surface. After the treatment the treating liquid must be entirely removed.
Published German application 30 05 820 discloses a treatment of the inside surface of tubular members in which each tubular member is pushed in a separate outer container onto a conical holder and a conical nozzle is then slidably inserted into the other end. The liquid flows through the nozzle into the tubular member and flows out at the other end and then flows between the outside surface of the tubular member and the inside surface of the outer container to an outlet in the outer container. The fitting of the tubular members and their seals in the outer container is an expensive operation and those portions of the tubular members which are covered by the conical nozzle and the conical holder are not pickled or are only poorly pickled.